Lunch Box
by CatLuckKyu
Summary: Summary : Bagai sebuah kotak makanan yang di dalamnya terdapat berbagai rasa. Apabila dinikmati bersama orang yang di sayangi,maka akan terasa lebih nikmat./Friendship, Brothership, and maybe Boyslove/Kyuhyun-Henry-Leeteuk-Kibum and more.


Lunch Box

.

.

Summary : Bagai sebuah kotak makanan yang di dalamnya terdapat berbagai rasa. Apabila dinikmati bersama orang yang di sayangi,maka akan terasa lebih nikmat./Friendship, Brothership, and maybe Boyslove/Kyuhyun-Henry-Leeteuk-Kibum and more.

.

.

Happy Reading^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You freshman. Watch out! Looking for your step!" Seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang berjualan dengan menggelar lapaknya di pinggir jalan, terlihat marah saat dagangannya tiba-tiba di tendang seorang pemuda.

Pemuda yang bersangkutan baru sadar saat dirinya merasa menendang sesuatu. Sebuah batu dengan ukiran unik. Pantas saja kakinya terasa sakit meski ia memakai sepatu. Rupanya pemuda itu dari tadi berjalan dengan tanpa fokus yang benar. Melamun.

"I-i'm sorry sir. I'm sorry." Tanpa mendengar tanggapan dari si pemilik dagangan, pemuda itu berlalu dari sana. Yang penting ia sudah meminta maaf dan urusan selesai, pikirnya.

Hidup di Amerika berdua dengan kakak laki-lakinya. Kabur dari negaranya sendiri. Dan sengsara. Adalah hal yang wajar terjadi dengan kondisi mereka yang tidak memiliki uang ini. Meski tidak berpakaian kumuh, tetapi sama saja dengan orang miskin lainnya. Tanpa sepeser pun uang berada di dompetnya. Dompet pun bahkan tak punya. Sudah ia jual. Untuk apalagi jika bukan untuk bertahan hidup. Kakak laki-lakinya yang berbeda dua tahun dengannya hanya bekerja serabutan. Sedangkan ia tidak memiliki keahlian apapun selain suaranya bagus. Dirinya hanya bisa menyanyi. Dari satu tempat, ke tempat berbeda setiap hari. Tanpa alat musik apapun. Hanya menyanyi dengan tangan kosong. Jangankan membeli gitar, uang untuk makan berdua saja ia harus mengais dengan susah payah. Meski ia juga tak bisa memainkan gitar.

Pemuda itu masih memikirkan nasibnya bagaimana ia makan siang ini, bagaimana ia makan malam ini, bagaimana ia membeli minum apabila haus, memikirkan perut saja ia sudah semenyedihkan ini. Melamun sepanjang jalan. Menabrak sesuatu maupun seseorang. Sampai pendengarannya tersangkut pada sebuah nada indah yang keluar dari sebuah gesekkan biola yang di mainkan dengan sepenuh hati. Ia terpana. Alunan suara itu sangat hebat. Ia tersenyum. Senyum pertamanya di pagi ini. Lalu ia mendekat. Bergabung bersama pendengar lainnya yang melihat pertunjukannya.

Pemuda itu bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Berkebangsaan Korea. Dan memiliki seorang hyung bernama Park Jungsoo. Kenapa mereka bermarga berbeda? Karena mereka adalah saudara tiri.

Kyuhyun mendekat. Ia bertepuk tangan sangat keras saat permainan itu berakhir. Ia sangat kagum dengan permainan dari seorang pemuda yang tampak sebaya dengannya. Berpipi tembam, berkulit putih dan berbibir merah. Rambutnya pirang. Berbeda dengan rambutnya yang berwarna coklat.

"You're beautiful!" Teriaknya kencang di sertai tepuk tangannya yang heboh. Ia melirik orang-orang yang memandanginya sekilas. Termasuk si pemain biola itu.

"I mean the show." Lirihnya. Ia kikuk juga dengan pujiannya sendiri. Seharusnya ia mengatakan amazing, great, daebak atau luar biasa. Tapi sekali lagi permainan itu hebat.

Permainan kedua di mulai sejak dirinya di sini. Menjadi penonton. Kyuhyun mendekat. Lebih dekat dan ia kemudian duduk di samping pemuda itu. Ia mulai bernyanyi. Mengeluarkan suara indahnya diiringi permainan biola yang hebat. Mereka berdua terlihat menikmati lagu yang sedang di mainkan. Dalam lagu itu tergambar seolah mereka sudah lama akrab sejak lama. Menggabungkan nada dengan segenap perasaan. Saling mengikuti, saling bergandengan, menyatu, lalu menjauh, kemudian kembali lagi bersama. Sebuah lagu yang terdiri dari bait yang diiringi dengan hanya sebuah biola. Namun mereka seolah sedang berada di atas panggung pertunjukan. Menarik hati siapa saja yang mendengar. Penonton semakin banyak. Dan semakin banyak pula mereka mendapatkan uang. Bahkan ada yang menyalami mereka berdua lalu mengatakan Terimakasih karena telah menghibur suasana hatinya. Dan telah menampilkan pertunjukan bagus.

Permainan telah usai. Kerumunan sementara itu telah bubar. Meninggalkan mereka berdua yang saling berpandangan.

"I'm Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun. You're so beautiful!" Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri lebih dulu kepada pemuda lainnya. Ia memujinya dengan kalimat yang ambigu lagi. Ia menyodorkan tangannya. Tersenyum sangat manis ke arah pemuda pemain biola itu.

"I'm Henry. Henry Lau. Thanks. You're beautiful too." Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya.

"I mean your voice." Henry tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang lucu menurutnya. Kyuhyun ikut tertawa. Dan mereka tertawa bersama. Hanya hal sepele yang di tertawakan. Kyuhyun melihat mata Henry yang sudah sipit menjadi semakin sipit saat tertawa. Dan Henry juga melihat lesung pipit di dagu Kyuhyun saat tertawa yang menurutnya lucu.

"I wonder if we can be the partner Kyuhyun. Yeah. That's a great idea!"

"Hmmm..." Kyuhyun terlihat sedang berpikir sambil sesekali melirik uang di dalam topi Henry yang belum di benahi.

"Yes. We are partner right now! Kyuhyun, lets go!"

"Wa...wait! We have no deal about it. Hey, Henry! Listen up!" Namun, tangan Kyuhyun sudah di tarik duluan untuk pergi dari sana.

"I got it.. I got it... you way feel better if we found something to eat."

"And cheap." Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Thats my partner." Henry memukul pundak Kyuhyun bersahabat, dan mereka kembali tertawa lalu membicarakan hal-hal tak penting.

.

.

.

.

Prolog.

.

Hi... another ff about Kyuhyun and Kyuhyun and Kyuhyun and Kyuhyun here. Love Kyuhyun!

Aku harap kalian mengerti alur ceritanya.

So Review after Read please... then i'll update soon or late just bcuz about ya guys reader that i love^^

.

.

.

Review dari kalian selalu aku baca ko. Makasih yg udah nyempetin waktu kalian mengoreksi ff2ku. Terimakasih^^

Di tunggu reviewnya...


End file.
